Lasting Guilt and Sorrows
by K1llerSkull
Summary: Nearly being killed in an overrun police station, Joel and Ellie are saved by someone but not while encountering a new type of infected. This person none other than a young man whose seen a lot more than he lets.


Chapter 1: Bloater

Ellie and Joel ran, going down the empty corridor they made there way unto another room. Seeing a pipe Joel grabbed it to seal the door."That ain't going to hold them long" Said Joel. "Well then lets get the fuck out of here!" Yelled Ellie. Looking around the room they seemed to be in the east hall for the police station. After deciding to go on a loot run near Tommy's they had encountered a police station, guessing they might find supplies the duo found themselves inside an overrun building. Seeing another pair of doors Joel signaled Ellie to stand ground should anything happened. As soon as Joel was going to open the door, someone burst threw the door, rather being thrown. In front of him were a group of Bloaters.

"Survivors? Doesn't matter get behind me," Ordered the figure his voice sounding muffled by the mask, in his hands he held a heavily modified assault rifle, but while it seemed weak it offered a more accurate shot towards the infect with its dual sights. Firing unto the Bloaters their thick hide proved to be effective in taking a lot of Damage, the figure shot the last of the Bloaters down before speaking up. "Name's Vince, now I don't want to hurry you or anything but we need to move now, a larger group of bloaters are making there way here and these aren't the normal one, their skin are completely white." Said Vince. "We could cut through here," Said Vince Pointing at the door Joel had blocked off, but upon hearing the pounding fists of runners and clickers he backed off. "We're sort of cornered here," Replied Ellie. "That's not a problem, I just need you sir to open the door," Said Vince "We can't just do that, there's a horde of them!" Yelled Joel "Look we can't decide over this, you can either deal with that group of Albino Bloaters or we could go through her. I have enough man power to destroy them and we could get out." Said Vince "Alright, I may not know you but I'm trusting you. Try anything stupid and I won't hesitate to shoot you," Added Joel "Well as I told you my name is Vince, a 15 year old trying to survive this," Said Vince whilst removing his mask, beneath it showed a young man who's been into a lot of battles. Agreeing to what the Kid said Joel hesitantly removed the pipe, in just a second Vince began moving down the group of infected. With most dead and the others incapacitated to the point they are harmless. Upon the end of that a huge group of albino Bloaters appeared from the door Vince came out of.

"Shit, I forgot to close that," Replied Vince, "Alright now we run" "Ellie Run!" Yelled Joel. Going past the bodies of the infected Vince reached into his internal pockets of his trench coat and pulled out a grenade. "Damn, I expected to use this for something else," Said Vince. Pulling the pin he threw it behind him, the Albino Bloaters seemed to be faster than the other ones, being not the far behind. With a large explosion behind him Vince looked back to see the roof and wall collapsed behind them. "Alright that should buy us major time, we need to get out of there," Said Vince. Heading through the exit Joel and Ellie came through, they went into another building they had recently looted, it being empty they headed there.

"Just what the hell was that!" Demanded Joel, 20 years of experience and he had never encountered anything like that. "What? You don't know either, I thought you knew all the infected," Said Ellie "I did but this was something else," Replied Joel "Those were Albino Bloaters, assuming that those cells held them that means they had no interaction with light. I had encountered them before being intercepted by another pair of regular ones. I had closed the door for the cells but guess you saw it didn't hold." Said Vince "Where'd you get that," Asked Ellie pointing at the assault rifle, clearly she's never seen one before. "My father was a soldier, one time me and him were looting a naval ship that had crashed the port. Knowing his way around he located a stockpile of weapons and ammo but the rifle wasn't there but rather held in the armory held in the bottom." Replied Vince "I don't think we'll make it back to Tommy's today, if we try we might encounter more infected but we can't have them heading there," Said Joel. "That still didn't answer my question, if it was at the bottom place how are you using it now?" Asked Ellie. "Well we went down, as always the place was full of those infected. Actually that's when I first encountered those Albino bloaters." Said Vince "Well if you hadn't appeared we might have had to deal with those things," Said Ellie "Right, say uh Vince we have camp somewhere near here well not really a camp but more of a settlement. Your welcomed to come if you want." Said Joel "That'd be great, running around from time to time gets pretty boring," Replied Vince "You guys should sleep, we'll head out first thing in the morning." Said Joel.

Going to the living room of the house, Vince placed his rifle in the table and laid on the couch. Two hours had passed and he couldn't sleep no matter how long he had his eyes closed. For a moment Vince thought he heard someone but dismissed it until he heard footsteps again, he heard them nearing. He then recognized them as Ellie's, knowing why she's here he said. "Don't mess with that thing, the suppressor isn't placed so it will attract nearby infected," "How'd you know I was here, I thought you were asleep," Replied Ellie "I heard you and I can't sleep, It's been a habit after all the running I do," Replied Vince "So you've never been around people before?" Asked Ellie "Yeah, while people choose to either go with the Fireflies or stay under martial law my father instead decided something else." Replied Vince "Wait, you bring up your father a lot. Where is he?" Wondered Ellie ' _Sigh_ ' "He's gone now, it's been like that for 3 or 4 years," Said Vince "At least you had your father with you for sometime, my mother died while giving birth to me and my mother never mentioned my father," Said Ellie, saddened by saying this. "My sympathies, guess we both had to experience the horrors of this world.," Said Vince "I'm not that young, I'm 15 too you know and I guess you're right." said Ellie, her voice had lowered after mentioning the last part. "Well you're also a pretty short 15 year old, what are you 5'2 5'3?" Asked Vince "I'm 5'3, well that's what I last heard a year ago,' Replied Ellie "Well you should get some rest, still pretty dark probably." Said Vince "Alright well uh goodnight,' Said Ellie "Yeah," Thought Vince.


End file.
